The art teaches a variety of small packet or cigarette dispensers.
Known cigarette dispensers include a cabinet with vertical columns for stacking packs of cigarettes. The user may pull out packs of cigarettes directly from bottom slanted cut outs. A camming piece pushes the lowermost package of the stack rearwardly thus the bottom package of each vertical stack projects to the rear allowing the package to be extracted via the cut out. The packages directly above the lowermost package do not follow the latter to the rear, since when the lowermost package is cammed to the rear; the second package from the bottom is restrained by a blocking bar. Once the lowermost package is removed then space is provide for the next package to take its place.
Some dispensers also provide for displaying advertisements. For example, the art teaches purchase gravity feed package product dispensers with a bottom opening to manually pull out a package. The dispensers include panels which are replaceable in order to display a variety of advertisements. The art also teaches a dispenser having bottom feed outlets with packs that are vertically stacked to be manually removed from openings. This dispenser includes a removable display sleeve for advertisements.